Hate that I love you
by II.Sakura.II.Dark.II
Summary: Depois de um relacionamento complicado, um cruzar de olhares no elevador poderia significar muita coisa.[sasu&saku][first oneshot!][UA]


**Essa fanfic está TOTALMENTE, repito, TOTALMENTE baseada no clipe da musica "Hate that I love you" Da Rihanna feat. Ne-yo.**

**Quem tiver vontade, entre no youtube e confira o vídeo.**

**Naruto não me pertence, muito menos a fic porque foi idéia do diretor do clipe.**

**X3 mas e daí, ficou kawaii!! **

**Bom aproveitamento!**

**Hate that I love you**

"É incrível como palavras podem ferir"

A mulher fechou os olhos esverdeados, jogou-se na cama.

" Depois de tanto tempo, depois de tanta luta, tanta batalha para conseguir ficar ao lado dele, é possível dizer que não deu certo?"

Ela se levantou cansada, olhou para o espelho da penteadeira e se dirigiu a ele.

" Eu o amei?

É, eu realmente o amei.

O amei mais do que a mim mesma,

E talvez hoje!

Eu odeie ainda amá-lo"

O telefone celular tocou, ela fitou o aparelho que tremia na cama, ainda perdida em pensamentos, ela atendeu.

- Alo?

"Isto me lembra..."

-Claro!Estou me arrumando!- disse ela sorrindo fracamente.

"A voz dele...parece estar em todos os cantos deste apartamento!"

"É tão difícil tirá-lo dos meus pensamentos, da minha mente, do meu corpo. Meu corpo ainda cheira como o dele, sinto o perfume dele toda vez que abro a janela...Eu realmente, odeio te amar assim!"

Ela desligou o aparelho e voltou ao espelho, abriu a pequena caixinha de músicas retirando dois pares de brincos.

"É tão difícil me manter firme, pois sempre, sempre, eu saio machucada, mas desta vez, parece que fui esquartejada, que meu coração foi retirado vivo."

Seus olhos se fecharam e ela colocou os brincos.

-

-

As malas estavam prontas, e ele já estava no carro. As mãos no volante e a visão focada nas estradas.

" Ela nunca entenderia meu motivos. Minhas razões"

Ele girou o volante por completo. Um sorriso de deboche apareceu em seu rosto.

"Como se eu conseguisse enganar alguém, a não ser eu mesmo!"

O sinal apareceu vermelho e ele parou; olhou pela janela e uma mulher no carro ao lado piscara para si.

Ele riu.

"Ela impregna, em todo lugar, todo canto, parece que ela ainda está aqui, chorando como da primeira vez que nos conhecemos."

Os olhos e fecharam por segundos, e ele passou a marcha e começou a andar.

"Eu, sempre odiei te amar!"

-

-

Os longos dedos passaram pela cortina de seda, ela abriu as duas abas, era fim de tarde.

"Belo por do sol!

Foi a primeira palavra dele enquanto eu chorava feito criança."

Um sorriso estampou os lábios dela.

"Foi engraçado, os toques de mãos, eles eram tão singulares, tão simples, mas tão cheio de sentimentos."

" Mas o toque de corpos de verdade foi surreal, foi magnífico, foi...inesquecível!"

Os dedos dançaram e fecharam o fecho do enorme, sobretudo negro, ela se dirigiu a porta e deu uma ultima olhada na pequena foto no criado mundo.

- É tão ridículo te amar!

-

-

Os passos ecoavam no corredor, ele segurava a mala com força e pegara o elevador.

" Ela está aqui!Sei que está"

Apertou o botão, pra que o elevador subisse.

" Ela nunca saía antes das seis, nunca!"

Sasuke apertou a alça da mala.

" Eu realmente sou idiota, pareço um garotinho de cinco anos de idade com uma paixonite infantil..."

A luz passava de andar em andar.

" Teria sido tudo mais fácil se este sentimento fosse apenas uma paixonite, seria mais fácil de apagá-lo, de esquecê-lo."

- Eu odeio amar você Sakura...

-

-

As portas do elevador foram abertas.

Ele ergueu o rosto para a saída, e lá estava ela.

Ela fitou a entrada e lá estava ele.

Os minutos pareciam sufocantes, o ar estava pesado.

Sakura deu o primeiro passo para dentro do elevador, Sasuke deu o passo para sair.

Os rostos de viraram e os olhares se encontram.

"Eu te amo!" Disseram os olhos dela.

"Eu ainda te amo!" Disseram os dele.

Ambos viraram-se em seus destinos, os sorrisos esboçados para cada um era um sinal.

A porta do elevador foi fechada acabando com as declarações que não podem ser clamadas.

Ela saiu do prédio e deu uma ultima olhada, ele, longe, sabia que ela olhava par ao edifício.

Mesmo separados ainda havia a força que os unia e que nunca deixaria de existir.

Sakura deu atenção ao táxi na calçada.

-É eu realmente ainda te amo Sasuke!

- Eu ainda sinto o mesmo...minha querida Sakura!

**Owari **


End file.
